One last night for Adina
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Adina deserves one good night, so Adam's going to give it to her. Crossover Smallville/Sorority Boys. Michael Rosenbaum as Adam/Adina, Clark/Adam/Adina, Slash or yaoi, cross dressing rated M for safety


**WARNING!: cross-dressing, slash Clark/Adam or Adina (Michael Rosenbaum)**

**A/N: so I know what you're thinking.**

**Hey! This isn't a Smallville fic, but I assure you my lovely duckies it is... Sort of anyway.**

**Look I couldn't find the category for Sorority Boys so I just put this here. Besides Clark's in here plus Michael Rosenbaum who plays Lex in Smallville, plays Adam/Adina in Sorority boys, so I think it counts.**

**Anyway on with the show, for those not in the know; Sorority boys is a movie about three frat boys that get kicked out of their fraternity so they join the rival sorority house in order to find a way to get back into their frat house. Michael Rosenbaum was awesome in this one. If you haven seen it, check it out!**

**Just to clear some stuff up: Adam=Adina, Dave=Daisy and Doofer=Roberta.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters, nor do I own Sorority Boys or any of it's characters.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Breathe Adina. Just breathe.'_ Adam said soothingly as Adina twisted her ankle a bit to adjust the strappy black heel on her foot and tugged down at the sides of her blue dress.

"Ready?"

Adina looked up at Daisy and her warm smile as she stared at her with slight concern. She tried for a weak smile in return all while her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears.

_'C'mon Adina, you can do this. Pull yourself together.'_

This time Adam raised his voice to a louder, almost demanding pitch and Adina took another deep breath clutching her bag in her hand in an effort to steady her nerves.

_'You can do this.'_

It's been about four months since the KOKtail cruise and things at the K.O.K and D.O.G houses were going pretty well.

Dave moved out and into his own apartment. He and Leah have been dating since the mixer they had a few months back after she accepted his apology. Dave's never been happier and Leah has never been more laid back although she still called him Daisy from time to time.

Doofer and Frederique are getting along great, since Doofer let's her test out all her new recipes on him and she's managed to inspire him to put some actual effort into trying to graduate. Apparently he's doing so well he might be able to graduate in about two years give or take.

The rest of the girls at the DOG sorority were doing well, growing into themselves and gaining more self-esteem with each passing day.

Patty's started dating a lot more and she actually managed to find a guy that admires her strength and size instead of always ridiculing her like before. He's a body builder that moved up from Miami. Not much going around in that pea brain of his, but he treats her nice and respects her so Adam couldn't complain.

Katie started going to a voice coach so her voice was now a much more tolerable lower pitch, right after she dumped Jimmy for a guy she met in one of her art classes.

Adam can't say he isn't relieved for Katie's part, I mean of course he knows that Katie can handle herself now that she's gained more confidence, but that doesn't change the fact that Jimmy was a complete sleaze.

Adam isn't sure exactly what had possessed him to set Jimmy up with Katie but he's glad that they didn't even make it passed the first date, Adam isn't sure what he'd do if Jimmy tried to put Katie through what Adina went through.

And as for Adam things looked fine on the outside.

He was president of the K.O.K, actually got into studying on a regular basis and showing up for class so his parents were happy and he's even managed to turn the arrogant, self-absorbed, chauvanistic pricks of the KOK into slightly less arrogant, less self-absorbed, gender-friendly pricks. The strut, dog catcher and the walk of shame were the very first things he put an end to right before burning the hall of shame board in the D.O.G fireplace when he, Dave and Doofer were over roasting marshmallows one night.

He got himself cleaned up, started looking for intern-ships so he wouldn't ride on Dave's tail coat like he and Doofer were planning on doing and even managed to pull in a few more extra hours on the football field to get his ass under control.

It seemed like everything was finally falling into place, but Adam couldn't forget those few weeks he spent in the D.O.G house.

The sisterhood, the loyalty and trust.

But most of all he couldn't forget Adina.

He tried to get over everything that happened, even went on a few actual dates with a couple of tri-pi's. But nothing ever went passed the first date and he could never find it in himself to seal the deal with any of them.

It just felt wrong in a way, like a betrayal.

Adina went through so much in those those weeks that Adam just wasn't sure if he could ever go near a woman again.

He saw the other side of the bacon burger and it wasn't pretty.

The comments, the jeering, that god awful night with Jimmy and then the humiliating walk of shame the next day.

Adam can't believe he'd made so many girls go through that and then actually put their pictures up as trophies in his room. Like banging one girl after another and then humiliating her was some kind of achievement.

He was lower than scum.

That's why he couldn't go through with it anymore.

There was this constant fear that he'd do it again.

That he'd slip and make some other girl go through all the shit that Adina went through and he wouldn't even apologise or at least pretend like he cared.

Adam refused to let that happen.

Sure Adina wasn't the prettiest girl on campus, she had a fat ass and had a little more attitude than most could handle but she still didn't deserve to be treated the way she had been all those months ago.

Adina deserves better.

That's why Adam is taking her out tonight.

Kind of like a first date if you will, because Adina deserves to be treated right even if it was just for one last night.

I guess you could call it a peace offering, an apology to every girl he's ever used and treated like dirt.

Tonight, Adina's going out on the town, she's going to have the time of her life and fuck anyone that tries to tell her otherwise.

_'You can do this.'_

With one more deep breath Adina opened her eyes and gave Daisy a smile which she returned.

Dave and Doofer were coming along as well as all the girls from D.O.G.

Dave realised that Adam's time as Adina took a real toll on him and he still felt guilty about ditching his best friend that night when Adina went out with Jimmy, so in a way this was part of his apology too.

Plus he looks really good in the new blonde wig.

Doofer was standing on Adam's other side while Frederique fretted over his deep red curls. He wasn't as dense as he sometimes seemed and since he's been easing up on the weed over the passed few months he's noticed the change in Adam as well. That's why he was there.

His bro needs him.

Well, that and the fact that he kinda misses getting high with the other D. and just hanging out... The new shoes he got to wear were just a bonus.

This whole date thing was actually his idea. Doofer's been taking a couple of psychology classes since he wanted to go into counselling when he graduates. Apparently the time he's spent calming hormone induced mood swings has finally shown Doofer his calling. Even Adam could admit that Doofer is really good with women, smart too. He just needs the right motivation.

"D.O.G, are we ready to party!" Leah called over the crowd as she gave a wide grin and the rest of the sorority sisters all gave whoops and cheered with Katie's voice naturally carrying way over the crowd.

Yeah, Leah's definitely more relaxed since she started dating Dave.

Adam smirked as he looked over his shoulder at all the girls, twisting his heel a little more before straightening out his black jacket and tugging a bit at the long soft strands of his wig.

Patty thought that maybe Adina would appreciate a little make over and since it was their last night as official Delta Omicron Gamma's even Daisy and Roberta joined in on the fun. Dave went from a brunette to a platinum blonde, although it didn't matter what Dave did since he always was and always would be the prettiest in their group. While Doofer kept his old wig but got a blood red dress and stilettos so high Dave and Adam were left speechless at the fact that he could move without breaking his neck.

Adina's hair was now a dark almost black brown, long down to her back with a fringe hanging just above her eyebrows. Black cherry lipstick, smokey eyes and black stilettos that weren't quite as daringly high as Roberta's that made her legs look much longer. Thankfully, Katie spent most of the week teaching her how to walk and dance in heels.

Just in case.

Adina's accessories finished off the royal blue dress that hugged her chest but flowed down loosely around his hips and butt. Leaving absolutely no fat ass in sight.

To put it simply.

Adina looked good.

She might not win prom queen any time soon but she certainly wasn't the blonde curled, makeup smear, in grown hair mess she'd been a few months ago that's for sure.

_'You look hot!'_ Adam whistled in the back of Adina's mind and she looked up giving the club they'd parked in front of them a sensual smile as she tossed her hair back and stood up tall. Daisy grinned as she did the same and Roberta stuck her clutch under her arm.

"Alright. Let's go have some fun." Adina announced and the girls of D.O.G all gave whoops and hollers as the three led the way towards the brick faced building with the green and pink neon sign.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adina sighed as she sank down into the booth where Patty, Katie, Roberta, Frederique, Daisy and Leah sat giggling over their cocktails while Susie and the rest of the D.O.G house were out on the dance floor.

Brightly coloured lights flashed all around the large overheated room, with the only sources of light being around the booths and over the bar. The air reeked of alcohol, cheap perfume and cologne and the club was packed with hundreds of indefinable bodies all mixed up together.

Adina let out a low hiss as she crossed one leg over the other, almost sighing as the pressure eased off of her feet.

"Oh fuck. I'm burning these things first thing tomorrow morning." Adina said in a voice that was much too low to belong to a woman, but thankfully the only ones who could hear her over the music were Patty and the others.

"You should keep them." Katie said with a nod of her head before taking a brief sip from her cocktail and Daisy did the same. "Yeah kinda like a memento, I mean, I kept my old wig and Doofer kept his make up and lipstick."

"Hell I still use it sometimes, man." Roberta said and Frederique gave a solemn nod while the others glanced at them for a moment before Daisy continued. "I mean you said it yourself, Adina's retiring tonight. Don't you want something to remember her by?"

Adam frowned a bit as he stared at the torture devices on his feet, I mean even he can appreciate a good pair of shoes and they did look good on Adina. So maybe he should keep them... for posterities sake.

"Yeah, besides you looked great out there." Patty said as she gently held the stem of her margarita glass in her hands, careful not to snap it in half. "You even had an audience watching you."

Adam frowned in confusion, "An audience?"

"Over there." Katie said with a grin and a quick nod to his left. Adam looked up towards the bar and saw a few guys and a couple of girls hanging around it. "He's been staring at you since he got here."

"Which one?" Adam asked with a tilt of his head as he reached over the table to pick up his own drink.

"That one, the tall cute one with the curly hair." Patty said and Leah looked up at where all the girls in the booth were staring. "Wow, Adina not bad."

Not bad at all.

Adam gave the guy sitting hunched over his drink a slow once over as he sipped on his own glass with an almost appreciative smile.

He was wearing a black button up shirt with a pair of dark jeans, one hand on his glass while bright blue eyes ran over the large room.

Tall, dark and handsome.

Definitely Adina's type.

But then again, he isn't really Adina is he?

"Oh! You should go talk to him." Katie said with a bright smile making Patty and Frederique both nod enthusiastically, Roberta gave a grunt of agreement into her cosmo and Adam just gave a snort as he leaned back in the booth.

"No, fucking way."

"Oh c'mon Adina." Leah leaned over Daisy's shoulder, perched up on her back, "Just look at him he's hot!"

"Uhm, hello?" Daisy said in Dave's voice and Leah laughed as she slapped her shoulder.

"You're beautiful, that's completely different. But Adam this could be really good for you or good for Adina, I mean... Look look look! He's staring at you again that's gotta be a good sign."

Adam looked up to find that mr. Tall dark and handsome really was staring at him or rather staring at the table, looking away for a brief moment like he was embarrassed before looking back and flashing a small smile.

"You don't have to do much, just say hi or something." Daisy tried only for Adam to give a snort.

"I repeat. No fucking way."

"You know what, that's actually a good idea man." Roberta said as she looked up from her drink while Frederique clapped her hands.

"Aw c'mon Doof-"

"Why not Adina?" Frederique whined in that thick french accent and a pout while Adam just rolled his eyes in return.

"Because I'm not really Adina, alright. What happens when he realises the pussy he's been drooling over is actually a dick, huh? What then?"

"It's not like you're trying to get laid, you're just going to talk to the guy. Get him to buy you a drink." Daisy explained while Leah played with her hair.

"Yeah like Jimmy got me a drink?" Adam said with a snort as he took a sip from his class, "I don't think so."

"Exactly! Jimmy!" Roberta suddenly screeched making everyone in the booth stare at her as she slammed her hands on the table top. "You went out with Jimmy."

"Don't remind me."

"Think about it man, do you really want Jimmy to be your first and only date with a guy?"

"I'd prefer it if I never went out with any guy."

"O.K let me rephrase," Roberta said as she shifted a bit in her seat. "Do you want Jimmy to be the first and only guy that Adina ever went out with? Shouldn't she at least get to have one good date?"

At that Adam paused put his glass back down on the table and stared down at the bright red liquid.

Of course he doesn't want that to be Adina's first and only date, he wouldn't want that for any girl.

Tall dark and handsome, really is tall dark and handsome and he did promise Adina a good night out right, doesn't that include flirting with a hot guy?

It usually does, but I mean c'mon

He's not a girl, he's not Adina he's Adam and regardless of his difficulties over the passed few months he's sure that he's still attracted to girls.

Adam likes pussy not dick, but then again tonight's supposed to be about Adina, right?

She deserves a good date.

"I-"

"Hi."

Adam was suddenly cut off and looked up to find tall dark and handsome standing right there in front of him, with bright blue eyes and a soft smile. Patty and Katie started giggling beside him while Leah, Frederique, Daisy and Roberta watched on.

"Hi." Adina said as she turned back and stared at the guy.

"Yeah hi." Leah said with a wide grin and all the other girls at the table waved and grinned as well.

Tall dark and handsome's face tinged a light pink in the dim lighting of the club and Adina almost sighed when Daisy spoke, "Can we help you with anything?"

"I uhm... My name is Clark and I was just..." Clark stopped and raked a hand through his hair while his blush turned a shade darker. Adina smiled.

Small town, maybe grew up on a farm.

Adam's seen enough frat boys go through K.O.K to know country boy fresh meat when he sees it, but even that only seemed to make Clark a little bit hotter.

Not that he's Adam's type, because Adam is completely hetero.

But he is definitely Adina's type.

Clark looked away from the other girls, or at least what he thought were girls to Adina. "Would you like to dance, miss?"

"Adina! Her name's Adina." Katie suddenly said in her old high pitch as she lost control over her voice in the excitement and Patty cringed since Katie had leaned right over her to say it.

"Adina, would you like to dance?" Clark asked and Adam blinked as he panicked and tried to think of a way to let the guy down when Frederique nodded her head while Roberta mouthed, _"Jimmy."_

Adam sighed and looked up at the hopeful look on Clark's face before giving a smile, "Sure."

Clark's smile was brilliant and Adina felt herself begin to blush when he held out his hand and helped her up.

As Clark led her out to the middle of the dance floor, Adina caught sight of Susie who stared back with wide eyes until she started squealing as she tapped the other girls and pointed in their direction. The other girls all waved with wide grins before heading over to the booth where they all sat giggling and whispering together.

God, he's never going to hear the end of this.

"Your friends seem nice."

Clark suddenly said drawing Adina's attention as he looked back at the D.O.G girls and Adina just smiled as she was pulled deeper into the crowd.

"Yeah, those are my sorority sisters or, they used to be."

"Used to be?" Clark asked when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowd and put his hands on Adina's hips. Adina's eyes widened for a brief second as Adam's straight instincts started kicking in but he remembered that he's supposed to be a sorority girl, not a frat boy. So he took a silent breath and made sure not to let Adina's hands tremble as she put them on Clark's shoulders.

"I... Well I'm moving. Tonight's suppose to be my last night as an official Delta Omicron Gamma, so..." Adina said, trying to ignore the odd flash of disappointment that went over Clark's face when she said it.

"Where are you moving to?"

"I-" Adina paused as she quickly tried to think back to that first night at D.O.G, but she couldn't remember what she told the girls that night so she just gave a shy smile. It's not like Daisy will mind. "Minnesota."

"Oh." Clark said with a forced smile that made Adam-I mean Adina, want to take back his-I mean her words.

"But I'm still going to be in town for a few more days."

"Really?" Clark's eyes lit up a little at that and Adam-I mean Adina felt her heart melt a little at the smile that slowly started to spread over the raven's lips. "Because my friends and I are checking out a few of the dorms in town in the next few days and... Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime or-"

Adina's eyes widened a bit, "Clark, I-"

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I just-" Clark was starting to ramble and Adam couldn't help but find it kinda cute- I mean Adina, Adina couldn't help but find it kinda cute.

Dammit!

What the hell is going on with him?!

He's Adam not Adina and Adam likes girls.

Boobs, make up, perfume and hair with too much product in it.

So what if Clark's bright blue eyes were kinda nice and the cologne that he wore smelled kinda good and the strong arms wrapped around his waist felt kinda good and Clark's lips looked so soft that he had a hard time trying to focus on whether he was Adam or Adina.

And it really was so hard trying to focus with Clark still rambled on, his body heat was starting to wrap right around Adam making him fight back the urge to lean up and kiss those rambling lips.

Adam almost frowned when he realised that the idea of kissing Clark didn't sicken him as much as he thought it would.

He should be absolutely disgusted right? So why isn't he?

Is this the real reason why he couldn't seal the deal with the tri-pi's? No, couldn't be.

Adam still finds girls attractive so that can't be it. I mean if that was it then he would've felt something for Jimmy wouldn't he?

Adam almost shivered at the thought, no not Jimmy. Jimmy is a total sleaze, Adam couldn't imagine any girl that would or quite frankly should go out with him.

"Adina?" Clark suddenly asked and neither Adam or Adina replied.

He's Adam, not Adina.

He's a guy not a girl.

Yet for some reason Adam couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like if he just kissed Clark right at that moment. Adina wouldn't mind kissing Clark, hell Adina would have had her tongue halfway down Clark's throat by now if Adam wasn't in the way.

Only Adam wasn't really the one who was in the way was he?

Adina was.

Because Adina's a girl not a guy.

It's O.K for her to kiss Clark but not for Adam, but why not? I mean what difference would it really make if Adina just took a back seat for a while and let Adam try something new.

But this is Adina's night out, Adam wanted to make it up to her for all the bullshit she went through so she should be the one to kiss Clark right?

Wrong.

He's Adam, Adina's not a separate part of him, she isn't real.

Adina isn't the one who got called a fat ass everyday when she walked to college. Adina wasn't the one who was treated like dirt by K.O.K and the tri-pi's. And Adina isn't the one who went on that God-aweful date with Jimmy and even got spiked.

Because Adina doesn't exist, but Adam does.

Adam likes football and high heels, he watches ESPN every night just after Days of our lives ends and he may not have an eye for clothes but he can style the fuck out of hair.

He didn't create a new person all together, he just discovered some new things about himself.

This is his night, not hers. So why not try something new?

I mean just because Adam likes tits and vagina doesn't mean he couldn't be into dick too.

_'Go for it!'_ Adina's voice suddenly cheered in the back of Adam's head and he smiled before quickly leaning up to kiss Clark right on the lips.

Clark seemed to tense for a moment in surprise until his arms tightened around Adam's waist and he kissed back drawing out a less than feminine moan from the figure wrapped in his arms, as he coaxed Adam's mouth opened to deepen the kiss.

Things suddenly started getting alarmingly hot, alarmingly fast. Adam isn't sure if it's because he's enjoying the actual kiss itself, or because he's doing something he'd normally find so taboo and in the very public eye as well. Adam felt his legs grow a little weak when he moved his hands up into Clark's hair and kissed back with a little more urgency drawing out a moan from the taller man before him.

Adam let out another low moan when he felt Clark's hands move over his back down his front and over his legs, completely forgetting one not so small detail as a hand slowly reached up into his dress between his legs and slid up his thighs.

The K.O.K president was in a complete haze when he gasped as a hand suddenly went up to feel over his panties and found a noticeable bulge hidden there.

Both of them froze.

Adam's heart started pounding in his chest as he cursed himself for losing his focus and forgetting the one crucial thing that differentiated Adam from Adina.

Clark pulled away breathing hard as he stared right into Adam's eyes with his mouth in a slight gape before he whispered.

"Really?"

Adam swallowed as a blush spread fast across his face, but he still gave a nod as his voice slipped back to its normal deep pitch. "Yeah, I'm a dude. Clark, I swear I didn't mean for-"

"Can I see?"

Adam's eyes went wide, "What?"

Clark's hand tightened a bit around the bulge he hadn't moved away and gave it a long stroke, Adam bit his lip to stop himself from crying out since he was still very aware of the crowd of dancers around them in the club, despite the little make out session earlier.

_'Holy shit, so much for the shy country boy'_ although Adam couldn't really find it in himself to care right at that moment, not when Clark's breaths were hot against his neck and his hand kept moving while the other kept him firmly pressed against Clark's chest.

He moaned softly before leaning his head against Clark's shoulder, bracing his hands on Clark's back and let out panting breaths as the taller man kept stroking him before he whispered in Adam's ear.

"I want to see you, will you show me... Adina?"

Adam gave a sharp gasp as his hands clenched in Clark's shirt, "Adam. It's Adam."

"Adam." Clark husked against Adam's ear and the K.O.K president forced himself to pull away from Clark's grasp, before grabbing his hand and dragging the younger man along with him as he made a beeline for the door.

As he left, Adam cast a glance towards the D.O.G booth and found the girls high-fiving one another and waving with wide grins as he left the club.

He's really never going to hear the end of this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hallway was lined on both sides with every member of K.O.K waiting in anticipation to see who left their president's dorm room this morning.

The pledge had his camera out and ready and most of the frat boys were still shaking off the last remnants of sleep from their minds as they waited, although they weren't all that comfortable doing this.

After all, Adam made it perfectly clear that the walk of shame never be practised within the walls of Kappa Omicron Kappa ever again and anyone who tried it would receive punishment before the council.

But this is the first time since the KOKtail cruise that their esteemed leader actually brought someone home and they were actually still there the next morning.

All the frat brothers were aware of their leaders... Difficulties over the passed few months and a lot of them were worried, but then they heard _those _kind of noises coming from their presidents room and they knew the dry spell was finally over.

Although the sounds they heard the night before weren't the same as they normally were. There were grunts and groans coming from Adam's room and Adam actually screamed a couple of times which was more than just a little weird.

Either way, a fuck's a fuck. Who cares what kind of freaky things Adam got up to with some girl anyway? Besides, they all knew things were going to get a little weird when the D.O.G's came over and dragged Adam over to their house.

A few yawns called over the room as those that weren't fully awake finally seemed to come to life while Jimmy seemed to bounce on his heels as they waited.

This final walk of shame was his idea.

Apparently Jimmy thought it would be a great idea to have them give the president of K.O.K one more send off after his long months spent without any release.

Of course they knew better than to go along with one of Jimmy's ideas after the whole Adina fiasco a few months back, but some of them actually thought it would be a good idea.

Just one more time for old times sakes, I mean what could it hurt?

Footsteps suddenly came from behind Adam's door and the frat boys all heard what sounded like a few kisses and a long moan clearly belonging to Adam just before the door opened and a figure stepped out into the hallway. So they started the chant,

_"The girl was fair, who went upstairs, with her favourite cock._

_She knocked around and came back down and now she takes the walk._

_The walk of shame, she's not to blame._

_Who can resist the c-... Resist the...?"_

The boys all gave grunts moans confusion as they stared at the guy standing in front of Adam's room who seemed to be just as confused as they were.

His clothes were ruffled beyond compare along with his hair and there were clear bite marks around his neck. His belt was sloppily looped while some of the buttons on his shirt were undone exposing the smooth expanse of a hard muscled chest. Standing at six foot something, looking like he played pro football, the boys of K.O.K weren't exactly sure what to do about the stranger in their dorm.

"Who are you?" The pledge asked as they all stared at the guy and he gave a shrug.

"I'm Clark."

Jimmy gaped as they all stared, "What're you doing in my bro's room?"

"None of your business." Adam suddenly said as he appeared in the door as well, he was wearing a loose grey sweat shirt and pants. The president of K.O.K narrowed his eyes at the frat boys standing around the hall as he stood in the doorway. "What the hell is this, I thought I told you that we weren't doing the walk anymore."

"I-uhm..." The boys all mumbled in-coherently as they looked away from the hickey's dotting Adam's neck and the way Adam seemed to leaning into the door frame for support. "We were...uhm-"

"Not getting a life?"

"Uh- well-"

"Save it. You all know who's idea this is, I expect that person to be punished to the full extent of the K.O.K charter. C'mon." Adam said as he gave Clark a nudge forward and the taller man gave Jimmy a very dark glance as they walked passed and the frat brothers tried to pretend like they didn't notice Adam's limp as he walked passed.

As soon as the two were out of sight all eyes turned on Jimmy and the fraternity brothers glared at him, just as they started cracking their knuckles and big Johnson started to chant.

"Buhla! Buhla! Buhla!"

**The End**

**A/N: yeah, so I hope you liked it!**

**Please review.**


End file.
